The Two Stabs Saga The Aftermath
by pikachufanno9
Summary: The aftermath of the Mane 6's deaths as seen in Ponyville. Watch for a guest appearance. Based on "Two Stabs" by LBTDiclonius.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here we are at a crossroads. The Mane 6 have all died at the hands of a mysterious serial killer. He doesn't seem to be targeting anyone else. But he'll get his just desserts eventually. For now, let's look at the immediate impact of their murders on Ponyville and Equestria.**

**How Many Times Do I Have To Tell You That I Do Not Own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic? Jeez, It's Like I'm Talking To A Brick Wall Or Something. Hasbro Owns The Show, OK? Good.**

*Cue Matlock Theme Song*

Princess Celestia was very upset. Not only did she lose her star student, her security guards were to blame. Trust in Celestia had gone down a lot in the past couple days. There were already overtones of an overthrowing out there. Many called for her to abdicate her throne. Celestia had to prepare a speech for Ponyville. And as if that were enough, she had to prepare the funeral for Twilight and her friends.

Meanwhile we take a look at Cadence and Shining Armor. They too, were distraught at all that had happened. Cadence appeared to be taking it the hardest. "Oh why? Why? I can't believe it, my sister-in-law is dead!" She said all this as she was sobbing into Shining Armor's legs. "I know, Cadence, this is going to be hard for all of us. I'm just as upset as you are. Oh, Twilight!" He began sobbing too.

At the school where the Cutie Mark Crusaders attend, Cheerilee began addressing the class. "OK, you know Sweetie Belle? She is Rarity's sister. She is taking Rarity's death very hard, and will not be attending school for a while. Neither will Apple Bloom or Scootaloo. They are upset over the deaths of Applejack and Rainbow Dash, respectively. I'm sure all of you knew Twilight and her friends well too. It's going to be rough for all of us now."

"As much as I don't like those three – Sweetie, Bloom and Scootaloo that is – I feel really bad. They lost some real good friends. We all did." Diamond Tiara said. She felt the utmost sadness and sympathy at this point. Pipsqueak said, "so are we going to do regular classes today?" Cheerilee said, "I'm afraid not. This is going to a counseling session today."

At Sweet Apple Acres, the Apple family was struggling to cope with the loss of Applejack. Braeburn said, "we all have to stick together and get through this. It is not going to be easy living without Applejack there to help us." "Yeeep" said Big Mac. "I loved her so much. Why couldn't it be me that was killed?" said Apple Bloom.

At Sugarcube Corner, the Cakes were taking the loss of Pinkie Pie very hard. "She was like the daughter we never had. She always had a perky attitude, and loved to party. It's never going to be the same, who will babysit now?" Mrs. Cake was especially despondent. Mr. Cake did his best to comfort her.

Spike went back over to Rarity and Sweetie Belle's house, so he could comfort Sweetie Belle, and vice versa. "Sweetie Belle, I never told anyone this, but I had a crush on Rarity. It was huge. Now I'll never get to tell her." Spike said. "But what really hit me hard was the loss of Twilight. She was like a big sister to me." "I know how you feel Spike, I loved Rarity as much as a little sister could love a big sister." Sweetie Belle said.

All over Ponyville, emotions ran high. Twilight and her friends were the town's favorite citizens. There could be no replacing them in their hearts. And what of all their pets? They have been placed in the care of Celestia temporarily while new homes are found for them.

In the town center, everyone gathered. Mayor Mare was going to address the situation at hand. She had been good friends with the Mane 6. She was just as heartbroken as everyone else. Princess Celestia was also waiting to address the citizens of Ponyville. But it was Mare's turn to make a speech first. And make a speech she did.

"Citizens of Ponyville. We are gathered today to remember Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. These six friends showed us how friendship could be magic. We loved them all, and we had so much fun with them. They were the sunshine in our lives. And now they are all gone. We may never know who killed them. But we'll always know this: no one can ever replace them in our hearts."

Mare then stepped back to let Celestia take the stand. "OK, I know many of you don't trust me right now. I know it's really bad now, but have faith in me. My security just had some bad days is all. They are normally very good. I regret all that has happened as much as you all do. You can't get security like this anywhere. You got to have more faith in me. I will make this better, I promise. Just give me a chance to track down the killer. Your support is needed here. Please?"

The crowd was not happy, but they at least started to understand. Princess Celestia had the best intentions when she called for security at Sweet Apple Acres and Twilight's house. She had no idea that the killer would be so savvy.

The next day, everyone gathered for the funeral of the Mane 6. Braeburn gave an eulogy for Applejack, Sweetie Belle for Rarity, Mr. Cake for Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo for Rainbow Dash, Mayor Mare for Fluttershy, and Princess Celestia for Twilight Sparkle. Celestia closed with, "even in death, the six all remain united in friendship. They are happy to be with each other. I hope they have a wonderful afterlife."

After the eulogies, the Cutie Mark Crusaders joined with Shining Armor and Cadence to perform a song. It was a familiar song. It was a rather soft one.

_Shining Armor:_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_like my sister's come to pass_

_seven days has gone so fast_

_wake me up when September ends_

_Sweetie Belle:_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_Cadence:_

_summer has come and passed_

_the innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_ring out the bells again_

_like we did when spring began_

_wake me up when September ends_

_Scootaloo:_

_here comes the rain again_

_falling from the stars_

_drenched in my pain again_

_becoming who we are_

_as my memory rests_

_but never forgets what I lost_

_wake me up when September ends_

_Apple Bloom:_

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_wake me up when September ends_

_like my sister's come to pass_

_twenty days has gone so fast_

_All:_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

_wake me up when September ends_

The next day, Mayor Mare went into Everfree Forest, looking for Zecora. Mare had went home to watch the TV show "Dexter" after the funeral. She liked it a lot. It was about a serial killer who kills other serial killers. This had given her an idea: bring Dexter into the pony world, and have him track down the killer.

Back with Shining Armor and Cadence, they had a dinner in honor of Twilight Sparkle – the best pony they ever knew. "To Twilight – who will never be forgotten" – said Cadence, with Shining Armor responding "to Twilight, cheers!".

After a while, things at Sweet Apple Acres were back to normal – or as normal as possible. Apple Bloom was eager to follow in her late sister's footsteps. Maybe this was the wake up call she needed.

The Wonderbolts cancelled all shows for a while in memory of their biggest fan, Rainbow Dash. Soarin' said, "there will never be another like Rainbow Dash. She was everything the 'Bolts will always lack, and that is sonic style." Scootaloo also idolized Rainbow Dash, and made it her dream now to join the Wonderbolts.

All throughout town, everyone remembered the Mane 6. After a while, things would be back to normal. Now back with Mare and Zecora, they needed to bring Dexter Morgan into the pony world. Zecora said "this spell can bring anyone from one world into our world. Let's just hope it works this time.

Zecora initiated a chant, which worked well surprisingly. A portal opened, and out came a white pony with a light brown mane, and a knife as a cutie mark. I forgot to tell you, anyone who comes into the pony world gets turned into a pony. "We are so glad you could come, Mr. Morgan" said Mare. "Where am I?" said Dexter-Pony.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**The next part will be for all you Dexter fans. The serial killer will finally have justice brought on upon him. Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where we last left off, we had a special guest come into the pony world. He has the spotlight in this installment of the "Two Stabs" saga.**

**I'm So Frustrated Right Now. There Are So Many People That Think That I Own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. It's Not True I Tell Them. Hasbro Owns It. They Just Don't Understand.**

*Cue MacGyver theme*

"What is this place?" said Dexter-Pony. "Last thing I remember was doing some field work for the Miami-Dade Police Department. And I sure as hell was not a pony. I was a human being." Dexter-Pony had many questions for Mayor Mare and Zecora. But there was no time for that, as they went on to explain.

"We brought you here because you target and kill other serial killers. We have had a problem with a serial killer in the past week. 6 of our upstanding citizens were murdered over the course of the week. And all were great friends with each other." Mayor Mare explained the situation to Dexter-Pony.

"Dexter, you are our only hope. They must be avenged. No one else has the guts to take on this killer" Zecora said. "Well, you hired the right pony for the job. As you so put it, I do indeed kill those who have killed and intend to kill again. But I follow a strict code. I have to make sure the killer is definitely guilty of the murders. And I have to make sure I never get caught" Dexter-Pony said.

Zecora said, "well that is in your world. We do things a bit differently in our world. I want you to look in my crystal ball, and watch the murders in action as they happened. That will save you a lot of work." Without hesitation, the three went to the table, and looked at the crystal ball. Dexter-Pony then said, "oh yeah, he is definitely guilty. It is a matter of finding him though."

"No problem", said Zecora. "The crystal ball tells all. It will reveal the killer's home. And there it is. It is on the outskirts of Canterlot. Follow me and I will lead you to the house. It will take a couple days to get there however. So bring some food with you. We both will."

Meanwhile, night had fallen on Ponyville. Everyone was asleep. Spike had a dream about Sweetie Belle. Since he couldn't go for Rarity anymore, he wanted the next best thing: her sister. It was quite a romantic dream. Then they started hearing a voice. _"Spike...Spike..."_ Spike woke up, to find the spirit of Twilight Sparkle staring at him. Spike screamed so loud that it was heard in space. And they say, "in space, no one can hear you scream".

_"Spike...sorry I scared you, but this is important. You are the heir to my estate. I need you to meet with my lawyer tomorrow. Cadence and Shining Armor will be there too. Can you do this please?"_ Twilight said. "I guess I have no choice" Spike said. All through the night, the spirits of the Mane 6 went around Ponyville, scaring more than a few. They had some unfinished business here.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack's spirit was guarding the place, making sure nothing caused trouble. Rarity kept an eye on her little sister. Rainbow Dash patrolled the sky, as did Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie guarded Sugarcube Corner. As soon as morning broke, the Mane 6 went back to Heaven.

Now, back with Dexter-Pony, they finally reached the killer's house. Mare said, "good luck Dexter. Be careful." Zecora said "avenge our friends!" Zecora used magic to make the door disappear. Dexter-Pony walked in. He saw the killer playing Solitare. Dexter-Pony said, "so you like to kill huh?" The stallion said, "what's it to you?"

"I kill too, only in the name of justice." Dexter-Pony approached the stallion with a knife, and sliced his throat open. Within a few minutes, he was dead. "Another job well done. Now we have to bury the body" said Mare. Dexter-Pony had something else in mind. He got out some gasoline, and poured it all over as he walked to the door.

"Get out!" he said, both obliged. As soon as all were out the door, Dexter-Pony lit a match, and dropped it on the trail of gasoline. Within a few minutes, the whole house was in flames. "Wow you're really something Dexter" said Mare. "Well you said you do things different in this world. So I thought of this."

A few days later, they came back to Zecora's hut. Zecora summoned the same portal that brought Dexter-Pony into this world, and he jumped in, after bidding farewell. The Mane 6 could now rest in peace, knowing their killer met his demise.

Things soon went back to normal in Ponyville, or as normal as could be in this time. Regular classes soon resumed at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. The Cutie Mark Crusaders returned after some time being absent. And with the Mane 6 gone, they were the town's new favorite citizens, even though they still had not acquired their cutie marks yet.

At Sugarcube Corner, the Cakes had more business than ever. Without Pinkie Pie eating all that was supposed to be sold to customers, they actually made a huge profit. This isn't to say they were glad she was dead. They missed her a lot. Their new employee was different from her. She actually did not try to pass herself off as a food-taster.

At the meeting of Cadence, Shining Armor, Spike, and Twilight Sparkle's lawyer, Twilight's will was read. Spike was given the deed to her house, since Cadence and Shining Armor had a place of their own already. Twilight's fortune was split among the three. She didn't have all that much money, but still. Spike decided to get a job at the Ponyville book store, to make some more money.

Sweetie Belle meanwhile, began following in the footsteps of her late sister, and started to design clothes. Her first designs were rather simple, being a newcomer to the whole thing, but they sold. With time, she became as good as Rarity.

Apple Bloom was now the lead Applebucker at Sweet Apple Acres. She had a lot to learn about work on the farm. It was going to take some time, but in the end it would result in her getting her cutie mark finally. She got a lot of help from the other family members.

Scootaloo began practicing for joining the Wonderbolts. She had a long way to go, but hopefully she would get in. Being able to perform great stunts in front of large audiences was something she wanted to do. She began all this in honor of her idol, Rainbow Dash.

Spike meanwhile wrote a letter of recommendation that he continue Twilight's studies of friendship and such to Princess Celestia. She agreed, and although Spike was a dragon, he would be good for the job.

The pets of the Mane 6 all finally received new homes. For example, Gummi was given to Mayor Mare. Tank was left with the Cakes. Owlowiscious became Spike's.

Every Nightmare Night, the spirits of the Mane 6 came to haunt Ponyville, for they thought they had an obligation to do so. Other than that, Ponyville was pretty normal.

THE END

**Well how about that? We finally reach the end of the saga. Things are up and running in Ponyville again. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.**


End file.
